Tales From the Quidditch Pitch
by mctwist
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are all getting busy beyond the pages, and where better than the Quidditch Pitch? PWP smut featuring a new random pairing every chapter! Request a pairing by review! First chapter is Dramione.
1. Draco Hermione

Tales from the Quidditch Pitch

Chapter 1: A Rough Start

Well, this is it! This is my new smut series. Unlike AHM, the chapters will NOT be connected in any way; each chapter is its own oneshot. The pairings will change too! If you want to recommend a pairing to me this is how it works: ONE (or more) of the people in the pairing must be a Quidditch player. Also, I'm not interested in doing slash. This is PWP, so they don't have to be likely, and they can be three or foursomes if you like!

Request pairings you'd like to see in a review!

* * *

Draco Malfoy landed on the muddy Quidditch pitch with a muted splash. He was drenched from the rain that was currently pouring over the field, and in an extremely foul temper. Slytherin had just lost to Gryffindor by 30 points, all because Potter had caught the snitch out from under him.

They would all tell him what he already knew. They had all done _their_ part, and _he'd_ dropped the ball. _Fuck them_, he thought. He didn't want to hear it. He stomped off toward the changing rooms, which were at the other end of the pitch. He took his time, despite the rain, in order to avoid dealing with the rest of them. Draco knew he'd have to eventually, but he'd rather stall for now.

At long last he had reached the changing rooms, and he entered with a sigh. Everyone was trying to get rid of the mud they had been coated in, so naturally the showers were full. He sat down at one of the benches and waited. No one spoke to him, but he preferred it that way. At last one of the showers became available, and Draco began stripping off his filthy Quidditch robes.

This was the one thing he hated about Slytherin's all-male Quidditch policy. When you got the locker room, it was full of sweaty, naked blokes. It wasn't that he felt self-conscious around them (he had zero reason to be), it was that there was not a breast in sight, whereas Potter was probably getting his fill of T&A right that moment. If not for the fact that he had an appointment with Hermione Granger several hours later, he might've found himself _jealous_ of Potter.

He snorted to himself. _Jealous. How absurd._

He finished undressing and stepped under the shower, which turned on instantly, blasting his skin with scalding water. He let the pressure of the water relax the muscles in his shoulders and arms. Before he knew it, he looked up to find only Marcus Flint left in the changing room.

"Practice on Monday, _Malfoy_," he spat, before exiting.

Draco sighed and returned to his shower. He was just washing his hair when he heard the door open once more. Thinking that Flint had changed his mind and decided to yell at him, he snapped "Back for more?"

But it was a female voice that responded, "Well, I'm not here to discuss Quidditch strategy with you."

He whipped around, realizing belatedly that he was naked, and that his wand was with his robes on the floor. He relaxed slightly when he realized that it was Hermione Granger standing in the change room, but still hissed, "The _fuck_, Granger? What're you doing here!"

"Well," she said smugly, "after your particularly humiliating defeat out there, I figured you could use my help... unwinding."

He gritted his teeth. As horribly annoying as she was, she had a point. There was no reason to refuse, and there were few better ways to relax, as far as Draco was concerned.

"Wait for me to dry off, then," he growled, returning to the shower stall.

"I don't think so," she called. "Move over in there!" And there she was, her cardigan discarded, standing there, squinting at him to avoid the spray bouncing from his body. He smirked and stepped aside, watching, quite surprised, as she stepped directly into the stream of the water. Soon, her hair and blouse were soaked. He very much appreciated how her usually untameable hair became silky straight under the effects of the water. He also appreciated the effect the water was having on her white blouse. Apparently Hermione had neglected to wear a bra.

"Happy to see me?" he grinned, as her nipples poked through the now transparent material.

"I could say the same about you," she said, smiling as she caught sight of his cock.

"Nah, it's like that normally," he grinned.

Draco began to unbutton her blouse, his fingers fumbling slightly in his rush to get it off. He wanted this far more than he would admit to himself. When at last the buttons were all undone, he peeled the shirt from her and tossed it to the ground.

For some time, he just savoured the sight of her breasts before him. He watched the water drip down them in dozens of rivulets. Her nipples were rosy and rock hard. He longed to take each of them between his teeth in turn, but he held himself back from now.

He remembered the first time he had seen Hermione's breasts. It had been some time ago, but he had been shocked to see how round and full they were. His surprise was justified, considering that she usually hid them behind bulky sweaters or layers of robes and uniform. He didn't think she had ever revealed even so much as a bit of cleavage in public. But then, perhaps she wouldn't be this wild in private if she had. In any case, here they were before him, so who was he to complain?

Seeing Draco ravish her body with his eyes always had a noticeable effect on Hermione. She cupped her breasts, pushing them together in front of him. "Like when I do that?" she smiled. He responded by enveloping her mouth with his.

They kissed passionately for a moment, his tongue working its way inside of her mouth. There they fought for dominance, and Draco quickly won. Hermione removed her hands so that Draco could take hold of her breasts. He began to knead them gently with each hand while they continued kissing, slowing at first. And then his ministrations grew more and more forceful, until his thumbs reached out to feel for her nipples, which in their present state, were quite obvious.

He pushed into them, hard, with each thumb, and Hermione gasped. Grinning into her mouth in response, he began to slowly tread circles following her areolas, only barely touching the nipples themselves. It was an intense tease, and Draco relished in the effect it was having over Hermione. Her tongue was pushing against his with a manic energy now, her passion unrestrained.

And so Draco bent slightly, and took it in his mouth. Hermione moaned low in her throat as he swirled his tongue around each nipple, going between left and right. He began pushing harder, forcing his tongue against her. All of the aggression he had felt from losing the Quidditch match came rushing back.

"Enough of this," he growled, and tore her skirt away. Her long legs came into view, as well as the only thing that stood between Draco and what he wanted: a pair of white panties. They were soaked through, though Draco couldn't tell what was from the shower and what from horniness.

"Wow, Granger," he said sarcastically, "If I had known you were this wet, I would've gotten your knickers off ages ago."

"Oh, shut up and get on with it," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

He took a step back, grinning again. "You know, I'm not sure if I want to," he said with mock seriousness. He pretended to appraise her as she stood under the shower head.

"Really? You don't want any of this?" she asked, squeezing her breasts together once more. Draco shrugged noncommittally in response. She snorted. "Well what about this, then?" she said slyly, pulling her panties down with her thumbs, just enough so that her pussy was half visible.

"Well, I've changed my mind, then," said Draco, licking his lips.

"But what if I've changed _mine_?" she grinned, pulling her panties back up.

"Tough shit," he growled, before he ripped them off.

"Oookay then," she said, looking visibly surprised. "Hey, I _liked_ those!"

"I'm sure you know a spell for that."

"That's not th-"

But before she could further complain, Draco had slipped three fingers inside of her, right up past the first knuckle. She froze, and looked at him, shocked. "What the _fuck_," she managed hoarsely.

Draco smirked and withdrew the fingers, not surprised to see that they were thoroughly coated with cum.

"Merlin," she groaned, "I'm going to be feeling that one for weeks."

"No, Granger," he said, "you're going to be feeling _this one_ for weeks."

He slid two fingers into her pussy and then put a third in her ass. She gasped and looked at him, wide-eyed. Draco just grinned back, and began withdrawing his fingers slowly and pumping them back in, building a rhythm. It felt better than she expected it would. The single finger in her behind had slid in much easier than she would have expected, which she supposed was because of the fact that she was standing in a shower.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, and then plunged them back in, hard as he could. Hermione gasped again, but she had grown more used to the sensation. His fingers disappeared into her as fast as they could. Her breathing grew ragged from the pleasure, and she began to moan softly.

Draco just smirked lightly as he pushed her back against the wall and fucked her with his _marvellously dextrous _fingers. She was thankful for this, because her legs were shaking so badly she was unsure if she could stand up on her own. Apparently he was too caught up in the throes of passion to make any sort of snide remark. She looked into his eyes. There was a hunger, a fiery need, burning in the molten silver of his eyes.

Hermione suddenly became very aware of how extremely wet she was. She gritted her teeth, knowing that satisfaction was still a ways off.

When it became too much to bear, she stopped him. She could feel his cock pressed up against her abdomen. She knew how hard he was. She slowly crouched down and then shifted onto her knees. There was just enough room for her, but it was cramped. With Draco's cock in front of her, she somehow didn't mind.

The water from the shower was pouring directly into her hair, but she didn't notice. She moved slowly forward, as though in a trance, reaching out and gripping him with both of her hands, her left around his head and her right around the shaft. She was going to get him back for his earlier surprises.

She began to stroke his cock, softly and slowly, just barely touching it, leaving only two fingers wrapped around his shaft as she slid them up and down. He was arching his back now, silently begging her to go faster, but she kept pace, smiling to herself.

She increased the pressure she was using, until she was practically dragging her fingers down his cock. He groaned loudly, his voice echoing around the room.

"Hmmm, I don't see any precum," she mused softly.

Draco snorted. "We're in a shower, yeah? Running water does that."

She bared her teeth at him and began rapidly stroking his cock. His knees bent and a shudder passed over his body before he could regain control. "Trying to bring _me_ to my knees, are you Granger?" he said in a low hiss.

Ignoring him, Hermione said, "I think I want a taste," and slowly lowered her lips to the tip of his cock. She savoured the sharp intake of breath from Draco far more than she should've, and then took more of him in her mouth. She could definitely taste the precum now, as her lips rose and fell. She could feel how warm it was against her tongue, too. She wanted it all.

She began to move faster and faster, first focusing just on the tip, taking it in quick bursts with a lot of pressure from her tongue, then descending down the length of his shaft, taking all of it, and then easing up the shaft just as quickly.

She was tempted to force him to orgasm in her mouth, just so that she could taste his cum. She wanted to taste it so badly, but she knew that she wanted all of it inside of her more. If he came now, she would have to wait for him to recover, and there would be less cum in the long run.

And she couldn't have that, tempting though it was.

So, with regret, she withdrew her lips from his cock and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his face looked as though he was seeing paradise behind his eyelids. She noted with mild amusement that it took a couple of seconds after she had finished for his eyes to snap open and look down at her, questioning. She gave him a pointed look in return.

He gestured her to stand. She complied, rising slowly from her knees, which were stiff from the tile floor. He pulled her against him and kissed her, _hard_. She could feel his cock against her abdomen like a knife. An extremely dull, thick, massive knife that, ironically, she _did_ want inside her. Hazily she realized that perhaps this line of thought wasn't making a lot of sense, but she was much too entranced with lust to care.

So instead, she tuned her brain out and focused instead on the kiss. There was far too much going on her for her to wrap her mind around- the heat of his lips, his darting tongue in her mouth, the way he pulled her against him, so that as much of their bodies were touching as possible. It was as though they had been fused together, the way their limbs were now wrapped around each other.

Crushed against him, Draco's cock became painful obvious to Hermione, and she felt that the best solution for getting it out of the way involved him burying it inside her. She reached down and guided it slowly into her entrance, where it was just barely touching the lips of her pussy. Just that tiny touch made her ache to have it inside of her.

She kissed him harder, forcing her tongue into his mouth, fighting back, and as she did, he plunged his cock upward into her pussy. Hermione had forgotten how tight her pussy was when his thick cock was involved, and it was a glaring reminder now, with his entire length inside of her.

She moaned into Draco's mouth while she kissed him. It was only his arms, wrapped around her, and his cock inside of her, that kept her standing. Her knees had all but let go, and it was up to Draco to hold her up while he fucked her.

Standing required a lot of exertion, especially because he essentially had to lift her up in order to thrust into her, and it slowed down their pace. Hermione, having regained some control, whispered for Draco to pull out. He noted with a lustful look in his eyes that his entire cock was covered in her cum now.

Hermione turned shakily until she was facing the right wall of the shower. She leaned in slightly and placed her hands flat against it. She bent her knees a bit so that she'd be less likely to fall. She wiggled her ass a little at Draco to invite him over.

As far as Draco was concerned, there was no shortage of it. Hermione's ass was round and firm, the kind that would stop men in their tracks if she ever had the guts to show it off, which, of course, she didn't. And spaced just underneath her marvellous ass was her pussy, which was glistening with wetness, none of which was from the shower.

He positioned his cock against the entrance to her pussy once more, and slowly let his length sink into her, sliding forward until all of it was in and she was being pushed up against the wall. He withdrew almost completely, and then leaned back and slammed his cock into her again, pushing her against the wall with even more force. She braced herself, but Draco still had to hold her steady, his hands wrapped around her hips as he fucked her.

As his thrusts grew more and more rapid, he leaned in close, arching his back over hers, until his arms were wrapped around her waist and she could feelhis head next to hers, his lips on her neck, his breath in her ear.

He was whispering things to her. How much he wanted to _fuck her_, how naughty she was, coming out here to shag him in the changing rooms. How he loved the feel of her velvet soft pussy against his cock.

He fucked her harder and harder, until his pelvis was pounding against her ass as he impaled her on the wall. He was leaning back once more so that he could grab her hips and slam her body into his cock with each stroke. Hermione was bent nearly horizontal, her hands still splayed against the wall to keep herself from being pushed into it headfirst with the force of Draco's thrusts.

She knew that he had to be getting close because she could feel his strokes becoming more ragged, less controlled. Judging by the dull burning sensation between her legs, she knew that she was getting close, too. She urged him on, whispering hoarsely for him to cum.

With a final cry, he launched his cock into her, his entire body weight holding her against the wall. She could feel his cock twitch inside her, as hot sticky cum filled her pussy. Her own orgasm began shortly after, and she felt her wet pussy clamp down on his cock. She cried out as the waves of her orgasm completely overtook her, and Draco was left to holding her up.

When they had both finished cumming, she let out a deep breath. She could still feel the cum inside her, but she could also feel it slowly dripping out over his cock, which was still inside her. He pulled out, and to Hermione's delight, she turned around and saw that Draco's cock was covered in cum, and still hard.

She knew there was only a small window before he would start his recovery, so she dropped to her knees and took his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, capturing all of the cum that coated the shaft and tip. He shuddered, still in the raptures of post-orgasm. She grinned up at him. "Just wanted a taste," she shrugged.

Draco finished his shower, with Hermione accompanying him, and they left the changing rooms, Hermione first, exiting with a wave, and then Draco several minutes later, just in case anyone was watching.

With a smile on his face, Draco sauntered down to the dungeons. He thought that maybe losing wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: And THAT is the very first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Leave me a review telling me what you think, and be sure to request any pairings you'd like to see for the next chapter!


	2. Harry Ginny

Tales from the Quidditch Pitch

Chapter Two: A Wet Afternoon

The Gryffindor Quidditch team landed with a resounding sucking noise into the pit of mud that had formerly been the pitch. Though the rain had been replaced by a steady sullen overcast, they had essentially played the match through a thunderstorm. Everyone was soaking wet or splattered with mud. Harry found it completely impossible to identify which of the beaters was which.

The team milled about on the pitch for a little bit, trying to scrape the mud from their robes, with little success. Ginny turned around and grabbed Harry by the wrists. "We did it!" she yelled.

Harry grinned at her. They had done it. They'd thoroughly defeated Hufflepuff, despite the weather. He felt a little better considering that the last time he'd played against Hufflepuff in this sort of weather, he'd fallen from his broom and let their Seeker catch the snitch.

He almost wished Oliver could've been there to see it. Almost. He didn't like to think about the kind of interrogation that Wood would surely have put him through. He had taken over his old job as Captain, after all.

Coote and Peakes had just begun a mud fight with half the team when Madam Hooch rushed over to break up the fun and send them off to the showers. Ginny assured her that they'd be following the team soon, and that she just wanted a word with Harry. He turned and smiled at her, curiosity in his eyes. Ron looked at them warily but followed the rest of the team over to the showers. Harry had expected Ron to be a lot more protective of Ginny, and sometimes he wondered if she had perhaps threatened to hex him if he got too involved. That was just her style.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Walk with me," she said, as they began a circuit around the pitch.

He looked down at his filthy robes. "Uh, shouldn't we delay the romantic walk until _after_ we've showered?" he asked, smiling.

Ginny smiled back. "This'll only take a minute."

He walked about halfway around the pitch with her in silence, and then turned, stuffing his hands into his soaked pockets. "Okay, what's so important?"

Ginny grinned. "See, Harry, I've got this _problem_."

He looked up with concern, until he saw she was still grinning. He proceeded with caution. "Uhm, alright. What's up?"

"Well, I didn't notice it during the match, I was kinda busy, see, but it turns out I've got this _itch_. But it's not as fun to scratch it myself, if you know what I mean, and so I need you to do something about it."

Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Would such an itch be located in your pants?"

Ginny smirked. "The very same. So, you think you can help me out?"

He appraised her idea for a minute before nodding his agreement. "But, uhm, I think we should shower first. You told them we'd only be gone a minute."

"You've got a deal," Ginny laughed.

They walked back to the showers, hand-in-hand. About half the team had already left by this point, eager to get back up to the Common Room for the inevitable victory party that awaited them. It was just Harry, Ginny, Katie Bell, and Demelza Robins.

They waved at the new entries, and Katie congratulated Harry on his captaining abilities. "I knew they made the right choice picking you," she said while she undressed. "I'm a fair Chaser, but I'd be a rubbish captain. You're doing alright, Harry."

Harry thanked her and stepped into an empty stall, Ginny taking the one next to him. As much as the team accepted their relationship (it was kind of hard to ignore the two of them stealing glances in the changing rooms all the time), Harry figured showering together was a bit too much PDA, even if showering was _all_ they did.

And so Harry showered, making the usual small-talk with the others until they left. Soon it was only Katie left. Harry tried not to be impatient, but he silently urged her on anyway. At last they could stall no more. Ginny was towelling off, and by the looks she kept shooting Harry, he guessed that she had already dried off ages ago.

At last Katie stepped out of the stall, wrapped in a towel. Harry surreptitiously stared into the shower wall while she dressed, even though he had probably seen her sans clothes a hundred times since he had started playing Quidditch. It wasn't a big deal for him, but he suspected Ginny might think differently.

The three of them emerged from the changing room together. It was still overcast, but it also wasn't raining, so it was fine weather as far as Harry was concerned. For a second he thought he felt rain on his neck, but upon closer examination realized it was just his hair dripping.

Ginny told Katie that her and Harry were going to go for a walk around the grounds, so she headed back up to the castle by herself. It was the middle of the day, so Harry didn't think she had anything to worry about.

When she disappeared beyond the Quidditch stands, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they began walking back out onto the pitch. They walked through the middle of it, mud and all, and he began to realize how much of a waste of time that shower had been.

"So, uh, why are we walking out here again? Wasn't the changing room deserted now that Katie left?"

She winked. "Changing rooms are so boring. I'm up for a change of scenery."

Harry goggled. "What, here? Seriously?"

"Well why not?"

"Uhm, well it'd get kind of messy, wouldn't it?"

She gave him a sly smile. "And since when have you ever been afraid of getting messy."

Harry smiled. "Alright, fair enough."

Ginny reached the center of the pitch and stopped. She grinned "You know the pitch is still visible from Gryffindor tower?"

"Liar," Harry said with a smile. He thought back to his third year. The edge of the Forbidden Forest, and the ends of the pitch were visible, but the center wasn't. The stands got in the way. "No one will be able to see us unless they're sitting in the stands," he said. He very much hoped he was right.

"Well let's hope we don't attract an audience then," she said as she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself toward him.

"I don't think we have to worry," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

His mouth enveloped hers, her lips immediately parting to allow his tongue to dart in.

She broke off the kiss just long enough to grin up at him, before pushing her lips into his once more.

Harry's tongue twined around hers, pushing against it, flicking gently, relaying the intensity of his need. She replied with equal ferocity, and a war of tongues erupted in her mouth.

As the kiss grew more intense, he grabbed her ass and lifted her slightly, pushing her mouth deeper into his. Ginny moaned softly at the feeling of his fingers splayed out across her ass.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, his tongue slowly winning over hers. His hands ran up her back, rumpling her shirt as they travelled. His right hand smoothed its way across her back, and then around her side, finally finding her breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze through the fabric of her uniform while they continued to kiss. Ginny breathed very deeply through her nose in reply.

He slowly kneaded her breast, pushing into the nipple with his thumb as he did. Ginny moaned against him again, and he pushed harder, finally sliding his hand under her shirt to massage her breast through her bra. The fabric felt soft and sleek in his hand, and her breast was full and warm beneath the material.

After a time he switched to the other breast, kneading it gently while she arched herself toward him in response. Harry could feel the heat of his own pleasure burning to be released. He returned his hands to her back and laid her down on the grass of the pitch, still soaked with rain and covered in mud. He barely registered the mud or the wetness, and by the way she pulled him down into it, Harry suspected that Ginny didn't mind it either.

He straddled her in the mud, arching his pelvis against hers, until his cock, which was by now quite hard, met the junction between her legs. His hands were slowly sinking into the swampy pitch, but he didn't notice. His damp hair hung limply in space as he looked down at her, closing the gap between them with a kiss.

As their tongues twined, she arched her hips against his body, thrusting her pussy into his cock. He pulled up, pausing their kissing. "I think your shirt has outstayed its welcome."

She obliged, unbuttoning her uniform shirt quickly, pulling it away to expose her creamy white stomach and breasts, concealed neatly beneath a white bra. He paused a minute to take in the sight, and then pressed his lips once more to hers, while both his hands found their way to her breasts, gently squeezing them and pushing them together. At last a thumb brushed under the bra, flicking her right nipple. She groaned in response.

"Figured you'd like that," he said softly.

"More," she managed to whisper.

In response he pushed his thumb up under the cup of her bra, rubbing slow circles around the hardened nipple, pushing into it. He switched to the other breast and repeated the process until both nipples were fully erect. A hiss escaped her clenched teeth from the contact, and he decided to drive her over the edge, pushing both of his hands under the bra to scoop up her breasts, which fit neatly in each. Her moan was cut short as he began to knead the bare flesh, pushing them together and up, gripping them firmly but not tight.

When at last he couldn't keep the tease going anymore, he pushed her bra up right over her breasts and lowered his lips to them. He started on the left, his lips enfolding the nipple, his tongue swirling in circles around it. He added his teeth, nibbling and pulling gently, and she squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure. He switched back and forth between the two breasts, simultaneously pleasuring one with his tongue while massaging the other with his hand. Ginny was enraptured.

When her bra grew too cumbersome she reached behind her back and unhooked it, pausing him so that she could slide it down her shoulders along with the transparent remains of her shirt. When she laid still again, her bare skin pressing into the muddy ground, he began to bite down on her breasts, enveloping the nipples with his teeth and squeezing gently. When Ginny couldn't take it any longer, she lifted his head up. "Your turn," she smiled.

She toppled him off of her and he lay flat on his back in the grass like she had done. He realized just how wet the pitch was when he felt the warm water soaking through the back of his shirt. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation, though by looking at his hands he realized that his clothes were likely covered in mud by this point. They began to kiss in earnest while Ginny adjusted to being on top.

Once she was acclimatized, she began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the defined chest and abdomen within. She began with his neck, sucking, kissing, and gently biting, before working her way down to his collar bone, and then his chest, tickling and teasing. She trailed kisses lower and lower, down his abs, until at last she had reached the button for his trousers.

He closed his eyes in anticipation, and groaned low in his throat as her hand slipped into his trousers and found his throbbing cock. He hadn't previously been aware of the precum, but it was getting all over Ginny's hand now. She unzipped his trousers and he hurriedly pulled his boxers down to allow her better access.

His cock was completely hard and the head was covered in precum. Once she had spread the precum all over the shaft of his cock, she moved to the side and began to slowly jerk him off, gripping it firmly with her thumb on the underside, pushing against the most sensitive area as she reached the top of each stroke. He moaned and arched his back, pushing his cock into her hand.

She began to shorten her strokes, concentrating on the tip, where the nerves were. Precum now coated all of her fingers and his entire cock. Harry blinked sweat out of his eyes and managed to look up. "Careful, Gin!" he warned.

"Aww, can't last?" she teased, slowing down.

Harry flushed. "Just... pace yourself a bit."

"Like this?" she indicated, setting a slow rhythm. Harry nodded and sank back down.

"Well what's the fun in that?" she said with a grin. Harry looked at her questioningly, and his eyes widened as she lowered her lips to his cock, taking the length in her mouth.

The air left his lungs. He tried to sit up, but she pinned him down in a 69. She began first by slowly taking the whole length in and out, sliding her tongue along the shaft as she did so. Gradually, she began to focus on the head, swirling her tongue around it each time she came up, until she was focusing solely on it.

Harry's breathing was ragged. It took every ounce of his control to keep from cumming, but he couldn't hold it for much longer. Finally she hit the sweet spot one too many times and Harry yelled "Oh, fuck!" before his orgasm hit.

Ginny was prepared, and as soon as she felt his cock begin to pulse and twitch, she wrapped her lips firmly around the tip, and captured rope after rope of hot cum as it shot from his cock. She swallowed as he came, relishing in the feeling of cum hitting the back of her throat.

When his orgasm had subsided, she removed her lips from his cock, licking them to make sure no stray cum had escaped. None had.

"Wow," Harry marvelled.

Ginny winked at him. Harry wondered how she'd gotten so good at giving head, and then promptly decided that he would rather not know. That was one thing Ron would never find out about.

They sat there on the pitch together, recovering. The sun attempted to break through the clouds, but never managed to. When at last Harry felt that he was 100% once more, he asked "So why'd you end things so early?"

Ginny looked at him, puzzled. "End things? Who said anything about it being over?"

Harry felt himself grinning. "Oh!"

She shook her head. "Harry Potter, if you think you can just get a blowjob for free, you're as dumb as Malfoy says you are."

"Well," he said, gesturing with his palms, "name your price then."

She pretended to think about it for a bit. "Well... Right now my pussy's dripping wet. I swear it could be on fire. I think you should eat me out. Don't you want a taste?"

"More than you can possibly know," he murmured.

She smiled, "Alright, then show me what you're made of."

"Well, first, I think I need to get those trousers off. They're very much in my way."

"I think I can help you with that," she smirked, unbuttoning the trousers and pulling them down to reveal a crimson pair of lacy panties. Harry pulled the trousers the rest of the way off and laid back on the soggy ground.

Ginny positioned herself on top of him in a 69 position, leaving her ass, which was poorly covered by the panties, just inches away from Harry's face. He let out a lustful groan.

"Come on Harry," she whispered. "Do it. You know you want to taste my pussy. Do it."

He ran his hands over her ass, stalling, drawing it out. She pushed her ass against his hands, and he dipped his fingers down the curve of it until he found her pussy. Using only his index finger, he gently rubbed the material against her entrance, running the length of it, only applying the most minimal pressure.

Ginny was growing frustrated. "Come on Harry. Just fucking do it. Put that finger inside my pussy. Anything. Just do it!"

Under her insistence, he pushed harder, running his finger along the folds of her entrance through the material, until he found her clit. He began to push harder against it, teasing in circles before running the length once more.

"Fucking do it now or I _will_ hex you when this is over."

Harry took this as his cue to proceed. Slowly pulling the panties down until they were around her legs, he exposed first her tight ass and then the pink of her pussy, which was, as she said, dripping wet. Even laying back Harry could see her white cum around the lips.

Filled with desire, Harry grabbed her ass and pulled it into his face. His tongue entered her pussy as fast as he could manage, sliding it between the folds and forcing it as deep as it would reach. Ginny cried out with pleasure. He began to rock it back and forth, grinding it against her walls, and then pulled out, curling his tongue as he did. She shuddered with desire.

He spread the lips of her pussy apart with his fingers and then attacked her clit, sucking on it, biting gently with his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. The ecstasy rained down on her, and Harry began to slow down by running his tongue along the length of her pussy.

"Okay, that's enough," she gasped. Harry removed his tongue from her pussy and leaned back. She collapsed to the ground beside him.

She looked into his eyes. "I want you to fuck me like that animal inside of you tells you to. Let it loose. Fuck me like it wants you to. Bruise my pussy with your huge cock."

Harry climbed on top of her, pulled his arms around her, and guided his cock into her pussy. Once it was in her entrance, he slammed it in, as deep as it would reach. They both cried out. Her pussy was tight, but she wanted him like this, so he happily obliged.

He withdrew and pounded into her again. This time instead of drawing out, he only pulled out a little, thrusting in with more force, trying to get deeper inside of her. He relished in the feeling of having his cock enveloped by her tight, wet pussy.

He began to find his rhythm, withdrawing a little before slamming back in. Soon he was pumping into her lightning fast, his face buried in her neck as he fucked her. She was yelling his name into the humid air, free for anyone to hear, but they were alone, utterly alone, and so she screamed until her voice was hoarse.

Harry pumped faster still, and she felt her orgasm approaching. Like a torrent of liquid fire, it spread through her body until at last it engulfed her. She screamed out in pleasure as the waves began to hit her, her body shuddering with the intensity of it. Harry fucked her with abandon until he yelled "I'm cumming!" and exploded inside of her, more ropes of hot cum filling up her pussy.

Her pussy tightened around his cock as her orgasm raged, squeezing every drop of cum from him. She could feel it, feel how hot it was inside of her pussy. She loved that she was full of his cum.

At last he pulled his cock from her, long after they had both finished cumming, and laid back on the grass. The grass was at last beginning to dry out, but both Harry and Ginny were soaked; covered with sweat and mud.

"I reckon we'll have to visit the showers again," Harry sighed.

"You'll have to help me wash all of this mud off my body," Ginny said with a smirk.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't see how you could get it off yourself," he pretended to concede.

"I'll race you there," she challenged. "You win, you get another blowjob, on the house."

"Like this?" Harry asked. They were both still naked.

"Pffft," she scoffed. "Who's gonna see? There's like ten feet between the stands and the changing rooms, anyway."

Harry himself knew how important those ten feet were, but he doubted anyone would be looking down at the pitch from Gryffindor tower now, and if they were, they would be too high up to see much of anything anyway.

"Deal," he grunted as he heaved himself up from the mud and began to sprint toward the showers.

They slipped and slid on the mud, and when they finally reached the showers they were covered from head to toe in it. Harry won, thanks to his longer legs, but only by a hair's breadth. He completely forgot about the possibility of being watched, and they walked into the showers together with their arms around each other.

"So," Ginny said, as he turned the water on, "we should go on romantic walks more often."

"Any time you want, love."

A/N: AND AT LAST, the long overdue SECOND CHAPTER. Rest assured that there are plenty more in the works, and as always, please leave a pairing suggestion in a review!


End file.
